The Sun, the Moon and a Meteor - Let's Interview
by MochiYokanManju
Summary: A short story where the cast of Gintama and Manju(My OC from my fanfiction, The Sun, the Moon and a Meteor) come together to do a survey for the author. Rather M for the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Around a large table sat eight of our most familiar cast from Gintama... and other who only exist in Fanfiction. Gintoki yawning as he dug his nose as he dozed off on the table. Shinpachi is trying his best to blast Otsuu-chan to keep himself awake. Kagura is sucking on her sukonbu, a sleep bubble under her nose. Next to her is Katsura, mediating, then Yamazaki eating Anpan and drinking coffee. To his left, Kondo rested his head on the table, totally asleep and adjacent to him is Sogo with the same posture, with his comical sleep mask on. His neighbor, Hijikata is wide awake, going through his paper works. Finally, Manju who is in between Hijikata and Gintoki is sorting out some papers.

Thud.

Gintoki's head hit the table, breaking the silent. "Oi, just why are we asked to come here? It is only 530am in the morning." Gintoki complaint.

"Shut up. I want to sleep." Kagura said, half awake.

"You shut up. You are the loudest." Sogo tilted his head to the left.

"You shut up! Sadist. Snoring snoring snoring. It is irritating!" Kagura's sleep bubble burst as she jumped up and yelled at him.

"Your snoring is like a pig! Scoink scoink scoink!" Sogo tugged his eye mask and look at her.

"You are a pig! Go get stuck in the mud and drown!" Kagura shouted angrily.

"You two... It is too early to fight. You are disturbing other people in the next room." Shinpachi tried to calm them down when they pulled their weapon.

"Shut up! Megane!"Kagura yelled at him. "Just remain as glasses!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not glasses you idiot!" Shinpachi got offended.

"Leader, Shinpachi-kun, stop fighting. Samurai should always remain calm and collect, not fighting over something so little." Katsura said, still with his eyes close.

"Oi Zura, why are you here? In the first place, why are we all here?" Gintoki yawned again and asked.

"Zura jia nai! Katsura da." Katsura corrected. "I don't know why we are here. I just appear here. That aside, can someone take this handcuffs off me!" He exclaimed. The moment he was here, the Shinsengumi chased him around, beat him up and cuffed him down. "Hey, you hear me? Oi!" They ignored him as a fight broke out with Sogo and Kagura.

"Otae-chan, don't be so rough with me." Kondo pouted his lips in his dreams as he sleeps talked. Shinpachi rolled his eyes. "Otae-chan!"

The once quiet room got rowdy and noisy with Manju and Hijikata still keeping to their work. They are used to these monkeys.

"Man-chan, what are you doing?" Gintoki leaned towards her and asked.

"Sorting some papers," Manju said without looking at him.

"Manju, I had been wanting to ask, why are you here?" Shinpachi asked above all the noise. Yamazaki had started playing badminton at one corner. When his shuttlecock flew off course and hit Hijikata, the Vice-Commander who had been putting up with all the noise snapped. "Are you not supposed to be studying mahou at home?" Shinpachi continued.

"Yamazaki!"

"I was indeed at home. Then suddenly I am here. The author wants these paper sorted." Manju answered Shinpachi's question.

"The author? Gorilla-sensei? Does he write English?" Gintoki looked at the papers. "Why are you helping him with this? That is his job, not yours."

"Not Hideaki Sorachi-san. It is MochiYokanManju. The author who wrote The Sun, the Moon and a Meteor." Manju said.

"Mochi-san?" Shinpachi asked.

"Ahh... Momochi-san ne." Gintoki said.

"It is MochiYokanManju. Just think of her as Japanese sweets." Manju checked through that the pages are in order.

"Then? What does Moyochi-san want?" Gintoki gave her another name.

"Who is Moyochi-san?" Shinpachi asked. "It is MochiYokanManju-san."

"That is too long. Dango-san will do." Gintoki dug his ears and yawned.

"Dango is not even close!" Shinpachi commented.

"It is just a name. The fault is hers for using such a stupid name." Gintoki rolled his eyes. "Manju, just what did this Momochizu-san want?"

"Something like future planning." Manju got that from looking at the papers. Bring out a bucket, she started folding papers into small paper bullets used in toy catapults and throw them in the bucket.

"She wakes us up so early just for this? That mad author." Gintoki stood up and tried to leave. "I am too hungry to put up with this."

"Here." Manju took out pipping hot manjus and mochis from under the table with tea. "Mochi-san's service. Free flow food and drinks."

Gintoki looked under the table and saw nothing. Wandering where she got the food from, he went behind her and looked under the table from her side. There was nothing. Then he saw Shinpachi pulled out a tray of rice and sides. "How did you do that?" He went back to his seat and asked.

"Just speak to her." Shinpachi demonstrate. He pulled the table cloth up, then said, "One chocolate parfait please." Gintoki watched as a black-hole appeared, a hand reached out with a cup of his favorite and gave it to Shinpachi.

"How do you know is a her?" Gintoki took the parfait from him and said.

"That smooth pale hand is of a girl." Shinpachi ate his breakfast and said.

"She can be a girly man." Gintoki lifts the tablecloth and said, "There are traps everywhere nowadays. 1 cup of Strawberry milk." A hand reached out and gave him a cup of strawberry milk. It tasted exactly like how Manju made it for him.

"How dare you two start eating without me!" Kagura saw food and got back to her seat, yelling at Shinpachi and Gintoki. "Where is my tamakage gohan?!" She looked around and asked. Manju pushed at tray to her as she continued to fold papers.

"Manju, you are totally spoiling her." Gintoki said.

"If I leave you guys to explain how to get food to her, things might get even more noisy." Manju said as she ate a bowl of mochis.

"Ano... can someone uncuff me? I am hungry and want to eat too." Katsura asked. When no one answered him, he yelled, "Don't ignore me! Leaving people in need, Gintoki, you still call yourself a samurai?!"

"It is not wrong of samurai to leave Zura on the chair." Gintoki started eating dangos.

"Manju! We are good friends right? You are a good girl. Uncuff me!" Katsura said desperately.

"I am finishing, give me a minute." Manju said.

"Jia, I will execute him first." Hijikata heard that and stood behind the terrorist with his katana raised.

"Chutto Hijikata-kun! We gather here to plan for the future. Without me, there will be no future." Katsura said quickly.

"No. The future will be beautiful without you." Hijikata said.

"Manju...Manju!" He screamed when he saw the blade coming for him.

"Wait Hijikata-san. You can't kill him yet." Manju stood up and stop him. She is already done with the author's work. "Mochi-san asked him to come for a reason. If you want to catch him, do it after this." Manju held out her hand for the keys.

"He just needs to be here right? Why do I need to uncuff him?" Hijikata asked.

"The author needs all of us to fill in some papers. He can't write without his hands." Manju explained.

"Tch... I seriously don't know what this MochiYokanManju-san want." Hijikata gave her the key and returned to his seat. Manju free her friend and got him some food. Kagura had started another argument with Sogo, with Kondo and Shinpachi scolding, yelling and insulting each other.

"Emm... I will read some instructions from here first." Manju returned to her seat and took the first paper. "We are supposed to take a piece of paper from the bucket, then answer the questions on it by writing. You can choose to leave your name if you want. After that, please fold the paper and put it back into the bucket. Manju will then open them one by one and we have a discussion over it. In the case of extreme interruption, Manju is allowed to use mahou to bring chaos under control." Taking the bucket, she approached everyone in a clockwise direction first, asking them to only take one.

"Manju, you are not doing any?" Shinpachi asked.

"I am here to only represent the Mochi-san." Manju sat back down and waited for them to finish. "You guys have an hour. No exchange, no talking and no peeking."

"Why does this feel like an examination?" Gintoki sighed and looked at his pick. He found that Manju had translated all the English into Japanese for them. Reading though the question, he took a pen and started writing.

The room grew very quite with only pen on surface sound and the air con. Manju is sketching on her sketchbook while they work. Maybe it was because Manju was authorized to use mahou, or perhaps the questions on the paper are surprisingly something they are interested in, none of them created a scene. Katsura finished his and tried to throw it in the bucket from a distance. Yamazaki decided to hit his with a racket at the same moment, causing both their paper bullet to fly off course, onto Gintoki's ice-cream.

"What are you going to do with my red bean ice-cream you two idiots!" Gintoki scolded them.

"Gin-san, you can always get another one." Shinpachi sighed and shook his head.

"We can't just waste food." Gintoki took the wet and sticky paper out and dump them into the bucket. He scaped off a part of the ice-cream and hurled it at the bin behind him and finish his ice-cream as he continues to write.

"Manju... is there really a meaning to answer these questions?" Kagura sighed in boredom as she rests her chin on her table. When the girl did not reply her, Kagura sat up and throw a paper ball at Manju. "Manju!"

"Shhh!" Hijikata looked at Kagura disapprovingly. That got Gintoki and Shinpachi to look at him. "She is asleep you idiot." He whispered. Gintoki and Shinpachi then looked at Manju. Her head was rested on her sketchbook, and an alarm clock next to her left hand.

"She must be working really hard at home." Shinpachi smiled and turned back to his paper and finish them. They did not need an hour for the question was not difficult. They just need to write how they truthfully feel.

"Is she really getting enough sleep?" Gintoki took her alarm clock and add another hour. He then threw his crumpled paper balls into the bucket and decide to get more sleep.

"Dana, You should not be sleeping. At a time like this, you should take over her and be in-charge of this meeting." Sogo threw the paper bullets in and said.

"I don't know English." He yawned and said. The others handed in their paper, all done in half an hour. Suddenly, something hit his knee. He saw a clipboard being pushed to him by the hand that handed out food. On the clipboard are some papers in Japanese. "Oi! Are you the author? If you are here, get your ass out. Why are you making Manju do your work? The hand retreat, black hole disappeared. "Oi!"

"Gin-san! Shut up, you will wake Manju!" Shinpachi put a headphone over her ears and said. "Mochi-san must be too shy. Just take over. You are the main character right?"

"Troublesome." Gintoki sighed and read what is on the first page. "Ok. We will start the discussion now. I will read out the question and answer in order. For each question and answer, we will start a discussion. Manju will be authorized to use mahou for chaos control." He finished reading. "Manju is sleeping. Change that line to 'Gintoki will be able to whack disturbance with his Toyako.'"

"Do not give yourself permission like that." Hijikata frowned and reached for the clipboard, but Gintoki refused to give him.

"First question..." Gintoki started digging the papers for the first one. He then clear his throat and said, "What do you think of the story? The Sun, the Moon and the Meteor. And the person who answer th-"

"Me! Me! Me!" Katsura raised his hand like a kid.

"Shinpachi, Kagura, heads down." Gintoki said. The brats followed his instructions as he used his Toyako and knock Katsura's head.

"Zura answered this. And his answer goes like this... "


	2. Chapter 2

Question: What do you think of the story? The Sun, the Moon and the Meteor.

Answer: The story has an interesting plot, but it is not developed deep enough. There are lots of things unexplained, some ended with a weak cover up. The romance part of the story is not that bad. It is interesting to see Gintoki being so protective of a girl. The title of the story does not seem to have many links since the Sun, Moon and Meteor are not developed in detail. Her friendship with Tama and me seemed to fade out towards the end.

By: Katsura Kotaro

"Zura has a surprisingly healthy answer," Gintoki said. "Let us get more views and comments."

"I think we should be given more screen time. Like when the two of you went to the Dragon Forest, there could have been one chapter on Shinpachi, Sadaharu and me." Kagura said a little unhappily. "This story has too much on Gin-chan and Manju that it no longer feel like Gintama."

"Also, Gintama is about Yorozuya right? But it seems that our job requested are not zoomed in. In fact, it is like the story is focusing a lot on how Manju can draw wonderfully" Shinpachi agreed with Kagura that this fanfiction sways too much from original Gintama.

"Shinsengumi do not have much play in the story too. We are the police, yet it seems that we are always late, and not of much help." Hijikata nodded as he folded his arms.

"I think the idea of Manju being not only underage, but a baby is stupid. Using the excuse as unnatural body growth to make such a mentally mature woman a baby. It feels wrong." Sogo bought out his point.

"Otae-chan seemed to be invisible all the time!" Kondo exclaimed.

"So everyone is talking about not enough screen time," Gintoki said with boredom.

"Screen time is important Gin-san!" Shinpachi defended their point. "What is Gintama made of? It is about you and the rest being stupid, hot-temper and yet cool and righteous during serious incidents. If the story is only about you and your girlfriend, then it is not Gintama anymore." He added

"You are just jealous I have a pretty and awesome girlfriend." Gintoki gave him a proud grin.

"I am not jealous!" Shinpachi felt irritated at him fooling around.

"Mochin could have given me a boyfriend too." Kagura gave the author yet another name.

"I want Otae-chan!" Kondo's desired was ignored as they moved on to next question.

* * *

Question: What do you think of the OC, Manju.

Answer: Over-powered. Maybe because she is set as a God. She master everything so soon and fight like an extremely experienced fighter. She is playful sometimes, but I admire her resolution to uphold promises and her tricks in using loopholes to bend things her way. It is good to give her the ability to leash that Sweet Tooth, or else things will get more chaotic and annoying.

By: -

"'Sweet Tooth' spelt out who wrote this already." Shinpachi sweatdrop at how Hijikata seemed to want to remain unknown by leaving his name out but it was pretty obvious.

"Manju is soft! Her skin is so soft and smooth. Her hair smells very nice too, but she is mean." Kagura recalled the two of them taking a bath together and the times Manju hit her.

"She is only mean when you two brats made her angry." Gintoki dug his nose and said.

"It is you and Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi narrowed his eyes at Gintoki. "She is always doing her own things and you two just like to disturb her. From how I see, her tolerance level is awesome already."

"I like her truthfulness. She makes a good girlfriend too, unlike those girls who silent wish for guys to ask them for date and all." Kondo said with a smile. "She cooks good, plan excellent dates and do not create a fuss even when Yorozuya said she put on weight." He added.

"She also doesn't go around bitching when I tease her with yellow jokes, but she get really stubborn over stupid things sometimes." Gintoki agreed on the good girlfriend part, but bought out a point he does not really like about her.

"I think the development of this girl is done well. From a reserve and timid girl to a strong, brave, free and playful brat. She does have a bad habit, taking on everything by herself." Hijikata talked about the development of the character. "But the reason for her change is a little abrupt, the part where she suddenly say she is going to change after she recovered some of her memories."

"Agree of that bad habit. It is shared by Gin-san too." Shinpachi voiced. "I totally hate it when she treat us like a burden."

"Agree! That Manju. Just because she is God and super powerful, she says that we are weak." Kagura said angrily.

"It is true you guys are weaker." Gintoki sided Manju. "If you two are strong enough, we will not have to be concern about letting the two of you tag along. Despite knowing your weakness, you two are just spending every day relaxing, eating and fooling around."

"You are eating, relaxing and fooling around every day too!" Shinpachi rebutted.

"I am strong, so I am fine."

"Bull shit. You need to get stronger and not just be satisfied with current state or else Manju will be the one protecting you next time." Shinpachi rolled his eyes.

"Not hearing it from the likes of you." Gintoki decided to ignore him and move on.

* * *

Question: If you can change the story, how would you want it to be like?

Answer: Manju will be my blind date partner . She falls hopelessly in love with me, causing Otae-chan to be jealous. In the end, Otae-chan finally accepted my love and we got married. Toshi and Manju became a couple.

By: Kondo Isao

"Of all people, this question is answered by that Gorilla." Gintoki sighed.

"Let's just ignore that plot and come up with a better one."

"Oi! Don't ignore my answer." Kondo exclaimed.

"I think things will be more interesting if Manju first approaches Shinsengumi instead of Yorozuya. She then got to meet Dana through one incident and they fall in love. Yorozuya and Shinsengumi can have more joint operations. Let Hijikata-san and Dana fight over one girl. Then settle it with a duel. Hijikata-san died, Dana got together with Manju and I become the Vice-Commander." Sogo bought out his version of the story.

"We should do soul switch. I will take Manju's body and kill the Sadist." Kagura suggested

"I did not know a pig like you loves Dana so much to be her girlfriend." Sogo was totally not offended.

"Who wants to be the girlfriend of that piece of shit?" Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Who are you calling a piece of shit? You are just a piece of boogie." Gintoki returned Kagura's insult.

"What did you say perm-head? Do you want to die? Huh?!" Kagura had a tick on her head as she hissed at Gintoki. She is already really angry at that Shinsengumi First Captain and Gintoki still wants to add to her fury.

"Gin-san, Kagura-chan. We are only at the third question. Can we not fight now?" Shinpachi sighed and tried to stop this meaningless argument.

"Don't budge in glasses. Or you will break." Gintoki shot out at him.

"I am not a pair of glasses!" Shinpachi yelled at him.

"Tch If this stupid argument goes on, we will never finish it today. Oi Yorozuya, move to the next question or give me the board." Hijikata held out his hand for the clipboard.

"Move onto the next question your head. I have not even say my views." Gintoki refused, holding to the clipboard tightly.

"Your views is not that important anyway. It is something like, in the end, you and Manju have sex in the love hotel and you got her pregnant, the perfect excuse to get her not to leave right? People like you think of that kind of things." Hijikata said impatiently. "Give me the board perm-head."

"Hmp... Guys think of sex from time to time. The abnormal one is you. In the presence of pretty girls, you feel nothing. Are you even a man? O wait, you are Prince Mayo, not a man. Go back to your planet mayo." Gintoki fueled more insults. That got Hijikata pissed.

"That is right mayo. Go back to Planet Mayonnaise and melt yourself into a puddle of mayonnaise mayo. Then feed yourself to dogs mayo!" Sogo joined his sadist friend in tormenting Hijikata.

"Sogo! Do you want to die?" Hijikata's brow twitched.

"Do not torture those fluffy furballs with those yellow goo." Katsura puked when he imagined cute dogs eating Mayonnaise.

"Shut up Zura/Katsura!" Everyone yelled at him.

"You people are so mean," Katsura said with a bitter expression.

A loud "BOOM!" cause all the lights to black out and all of them screaming and yelping. "What is happening? Enemies' attack?" Hijikata asked as he used his lighter as a light source.

"Ouch! Who the hell hit me!" Kagura tried to make her way around the darkness and punched at her nearest person.

"Hey! Don't punch me!" Shinpachi shouted.

"Calm down! Stop moving around." Gintoki said loudly. "Manju. Oi!" He reached out for the girl but found out that her seat is empty. "Shit! They got Manju!"

"What?!" All of them exclaimed. They tried to move towards the door, hoping to get outside for some light first.

"Don't panic, follow my lighter," Hijikata said.

Out of the blue, the floor gave way and they all fell.


	3. Chapter 3

The eight of them fall through a bright light and onto something soft, kapibarasan cushions. Hardly recovering from the shock of sudden freefall, they looked around as they stood up, finding themselves in a tatami room with a large kotatsu. Manju was seated and sipping tea.

"Did you guys calm down?" She asked with an innocent smile.

"Tame Manju! That explosion and blackout are your doing huh." Gintoki narrowed his eyes and scolded.

"You guys are testing my patient. Do you think that headphone can block out loud sounds so near me?" Manju remained smiling. "Mochi-san is so nice to invite you guys to help her out with her survey and even provide free food, but you guys just keep wasting time with foolish arguments."

"She is wasting our time with these stupid questions. If she wants to know, she should be asking the readers." Hijikata folded his arms and sat down.

"Everybody's time is precious Hijikata-san. You need to know amateur writers and average stories do not get much reviews and suggestions from readers." Manju turned to him and explain. "Plus, Mochi-san must have really cared more about Gintama then other readers to ask you guys and not them. At least, cut her some stacks for loving Gintama."

"Fine. Hurry up and finish this." Hijikata sighed and said. Gintoki scratched his head and sat back down.

"Ok." Manju took the board and looked through it. "With regards to the third question, are there any more views and suggestion?"

"I think the main change will be to make Manju change her mind about leaving in the end." Gintoki expressed how he wished the story had ended.

"Right. Or maybe a black hole just come and suck us all into her world." Kagura agreed. "Maybe we got to learn mahou too."

"We can't do that Leader. Samurai relies on his sword, not on guns and mahou. If we use mahou, it will be a completely different anime that has nothing to do with samurai anymore." Katsura disagreed.

"I never say I want to become a stupid samurai. I just want to be stronger." Kagura took out a large plate of sushi and started eating.

"Being a samurai is your way of being stronger," Katsura said.

"Bull dog plus Shih Tzu equals to bull shit." Gintoki started eating onigiri. "Samurai is just a brand name. If you want to get stronger, get to know yourself and your enemy, then prepare yourself for them."

"Gin-san, hearing this from you is surprising," Shinpachi said. "It is true that you know Kiheitai and we always manage to come back in one piece one way or another, but we know nothing about Tendoshu, and we still survive. Being strong is not just knowing about enemy and yourself. It is something else. We put on with your stupidity is to find that something else."

"Too bad for you, you will find nothing besides my stupidity," Gintoki said flatly.

"So in the end, we should have added Gintoki's stupidity in the story?" Manju asked in amusement.

"Manju, from how is see it, Gin-chan is stupid enough to fall for your loopholes," Kagura smirked.

"But the stupidity you want is about getting stronger right?" Manju asked.

"But... using loopholes in promises is another level of getting stronger right?" Yamazaki spoke up. "If Shinsengumi can use these during negotiations, we can avoid bloodshed." Hijikata and Kondo nodded in agreement.

"Zaki, if we have no reason to draw our swords anymore, it will be boring," Sogo said.

"Okita-taichou, is that what a policeman should say?" Yamazaki sweatdrop.

"Enough already. Our discussion is going out of the question scope." Hijikata said flatly. "Move on."

* * *

Question: If you can change the setting of Manju, how would you want her to be like?

Answer: I think she is good in her original setting. Her cheerfulness is fun, bluntness can be hurtful at times but we need more truth to open up our eyes. Manju being helpful makes our job easier too. She might be at the Yorozuya side, she helped the Shinsengumi many times. I love the anpan she makes. It is tastier than those from the store.

By: Yamazaki Saguru

"Why is this question answered by one who do not know her well?" Gintoki asked. "And since when did you make him anpan, Manju." He eyed his girlfriend and asked.

"The questions are picked by drawing lots," Manju answered. "I made them food when I went training with Sogo. They complain canteen food are always the same."

"What are you? Their cook?" Gintoki does not seem to like the idea of her girlfriend cooking for those tax thieves.

"Gin-san, you are treating Manju as a cook too. She makes your drinks and food frequently." Shinpachi said.

"She is my girlfriend. I see nothing wrong with that." Gintoki looked under the kotatsu for steak manju. "Ma... If there is one thing I want to change Manju. Make her with bigger boobs."

"I was wrong to expect a deep answer from the supposed boyfriend and main character of Gintama." Hijikata rolled his eyes. "There is one thing she should really change, her choice for men."

"Say that again Ogushi-kun." Gintoki got offended.

"Manju, if you meet Toshi before Yorozuya, will you fall in love with Toshi instead?" Kondo asked.

"Kondo-san! What kind of question is that?" Hijikata looked at his boss and asked.

"No," Manju answered with a smile. Gintoki put his arm around Manju and pressed their face together, grinning proudly.

"Why?" Yamazaki, Shinpachi and Kondo asked.

"Because Mochi-san loves Gintoki a whole lot more the Hijikata-san."

"Man-chan, that is not the right answer! It should be something like, 'my heart and body always belong to Gintoki-sama.'" Gintoki protested.

"Manju, you are dynamic right. You might as well just take Hijikata-san and Dana. When you are an S, you can torture Hijikata-san all you want. When you are M, have fun with Dana." Sogo said.

"NO WAY!" Hijikata and Gintoki yelled at him. "Manju is mine. I will not let anyone else have her."

"I don't want to have such a trickster as my girlfriend." Hijikata rolled his eyes.

"Ok ok." Manju laughed. "So in the end, the changes you guys want in Manju is bigger boobs and better taste in man." She talked as if she is not Manju. "Anything else?"

"Do not ignore resting times." Shinpachi raised his hand and said. "I know there must be cool mahou to keep your body healthy, but natural rest is the best."

"Thank you, Shinpachi," Manju smiled and thanked him for his concern.

"There is one more." Gintoki sat back properly, letting go of Manju. "We are all grateful that you always choose to say 'thank you' instead of 'sorry', but when you keep saying thank you, you seem too formal. Given our relationship, you do not have to keep thanking us."

"Ahh... I see." Manju smiled and felt a little unsure of what to say. "I just don't think I should be taking any help for granted so saying thank you is the most direct way of showing my gratefulness."

"You are Manju. Even if you don't say it. We know." Katsura scoffed and said. "Keep saying thank you make us sound like strangers."

"Ok then. I will get use to not saying that from now on." Manju nodded. "Next question then."

* * *

Question: If you can change the Sun, Moon and Meteor concept, how would you want it to be like?

Answer: Actually I have always been thinking. Will it not make more scenes that the Sun and Moon cancel out each other so that Manju is actually born a human? That way, Manju will not be too overpowering. Then again, then Sun and Moon are actually two different things, so I guess being human is not possible. I kind of like the unique idea of the Sun and Moon being living things since there are many possibilities with the addition of mahou, but the idea of Sun and Moon dead when passed onto Manju is puzzling. If this fanfiction makes use of the Chinese folklore of having ten Sun's in the beginning, then Manju's father, then Sun should have survived. As for Meteor. This name came from an unknown source, so I can't say much. It will be interesting to know who was the one to start the ridiculous rumor of Meteor. If it is not someone influencing, why will strong groups like Kiheitai believe in such things?

By:-

"Instead of suggesting a change, this person is just questioning it," Hijikata said thoughtfully.

"This question is rather difficult since we know nothing about the Sun and Moon," Kondo said. "I wonder who answered it."

Manju recognized the handwriting, but she is not going to say anything.

"Ogushi-kun, do you know how to listen? The person did added changes suggestions in, like how Manju could have been human, or her father could have survived." Gintoki said. He too knew who wrote it.

"Gintoki, you overestimated Shinsengumi's IQ," Katsura said.

"Shut up Katsura. Who gives you the right to interrupt." Hijikata eyed him dangerously.

"I think they should link it to Kapibarasan." Kagura made a weird point. "Given that there are so many fluffy toys, Manju just love those slippers. She said her Mama love it too. It must be something in their blood. Maybe Kapibarasans are alive too and are the stars in the sky. No more like rain clouds." She got quite a creative but ridiculous idea.

"That is a good one Leader." Katsura ignored Hijikata. "If that is the case, Manju can call help from kapibarasans and kill those enemies by suffocating them with the soft on fluffiness of their stomach.

"There is one more thing," Gintoki said. "Gin and Kin. They are dragons made by you mother, but they seemed to disappear. I thought they were determined to protect you or something." He turned to Manju.

"We are turning back to the author's inability to explain some things in details," Sogo said.

* * *

Question: If there is to be a yaoi couple. Who should pair with who, excluding Sakata Gintoki?

Answer: Hijikata and Katsura. The two of them involve in forbidden love. Hijikata got executed for betraying Shinsengumi, Katsura committed seppuku to follow after his lover.

By:-

"Just who the hell wrote this shit!" Hijikata yelled as Katsura threw up all that he had eaten. "Why is the author asking this rubbish question?"

"If Gin-chan is not included, there won't be any good pairing," Kagura said.

"Jia Kagura, which pairing do you like if Gintoki is included?" Manju asked curiously.

"Do not drag me in in this!" Gintoki growled at them.

"Gin-chan and Shinpachi," Kagura said.

"Oi! Don't put me with that useless MADAO!" Shinpachi hissed at her.

"If it is Shinpachi, I think he makes a good couple with Kotaro actually," Manju said.

"Buwahahaha. Shinpachi and Zura?!" Kagura laughed.

"Stop it the two of you!" Gintoki face palmed. "Just skip this question. Asking a group of guys with only two girls in, what is that stupid mochi thinking?!"

"I should try drawing and Shinpachi and Kotaro together." Manju reached for her sketchbook, but Shinpachi snatched it from her.

"Enough with yaoi Manju!"

"Ok ok." Manju laughed and took the next question. The question papers are folded, so Manju and Gintoki who were reading the questions had to unfold them and check the question that matches the list order. When she wanted to read the paper, the ringing of telephone came from nowhere. Under the kotatsu came a hand passing Manju a telephone. When Manju had taken the phone and the hand is retreating, Gintoki reacted fast and pulled the hand.

"Stop hiding in that black hole. Are you a turtle or something?" Gintoki pulled the arm and said. Kagura came to lend him a hand.

"Gin-san, Kagura-chan, stop it! Leave Mochi-san alone!" Shinpachi tried to stop them.

"There is a degree to shyness. If she can write a character like Manju, she should not be that shy in the first place." Gintoki used all his strength and pulled.

"She is shy that is why she right a total opposite girl like Manju." Shinpachi tried to pull them away.

Plod.

The arm broke off as blood sprayed.

The three of them watched in horror, then turned to Manju, who was talking with the phone away from them. They then turned to the Shinsengumi and Katsura who looked away as if they saw nothing. "Look what have you two done?!" Shinpachi hissed softly.

Kagura took the arm and throw it into the diminishing black hole. "Did anything happen Gin-chan?" She sat back at her seat instantly.

"No. Nothing." Gintoki read his JUMP.

"Oi!" Shinpachi looked at the two of them and exclaimed. "O no. Is Mochi-san really ok?" Shinpachi looked under the kotatsu, praying for her safety.

[I am ok. Thank you for worrying about me.] Elizebeth's plank card came out with a left hand.

She really lost her right hand!

"I am sorry Mochi-san. Really really sorry!" Shinpachi apologized. Gintoki and Kagura sweated profusely.

[It is ok. My body is not here anyway. Please continue on after Manju is done.] Another plank card came out. [All of your views are really valuable.] With those words, Kagura and Gintoki relaxed a bit.

"Hai! We will try our best." Shinpachi was rather flattered by her words. "Man-"

"Excuse me. I have something to smooth out. Please go ahead without me. I will be back as soon as I can." Manju smiled at them and left the room quickly.

"O...Oi..." Gintoki wanted to go after her but decided against it.

"Gin-san. Let's just finish this quick. Who knows you might get another date with Manju before she leaves." Shinpachi smiled and said.

Gintoki took the clipboard and resumed this survey conference.


	4. Chapter 4

Question: If the author is to write another fanfiction of Gintama, should it be a squeal to The Sun, the Moon and a Meteor, or a brand new story with new OC?

Answer: I can't believe this question is asked. Of course a sequel. What is the big idea of letting Manju leave then start a new story without having Manju back? With so mysteries still unexplained, is the author going to just leave people who love the story hanging? Manju is a fast learner, let her come back after a year or so, then we can resume the proper Yorozuya. As for the romance part, Manju should be more open by then. If there is a need, Gin-san can propose to his girlfriend and they get married. Gin-san doesn't need more brats so childbirth is a no no.

By:-

"Shinpachi, did you write this?" The only one who call Gintoki Gin-san is Shinpachi.

"No. I won't call myself brat." Shinpachi frowned. "Kagura-chan. Is it not you? Changing Gin-chan to Gin-san so that no one think it is you."

"Like I will call myself brat." Kagura looked at him with that are-you-stupid look.

"Why does it matter who answered that?" Katsura asked. "I think we need a sequel too, but Manju might not have to be the main female lead anymore. Instead of Yorozuya, let's focus on Joi. We do welcome female members."

"Zura, you just want a girlfriend." Gintoki looked at him with boredom.

"No. I just feel that it is time to show everyone how Joi can really change this corrupted government." Katsura said. "I can get a female member to seduce the Shogun and assassinate him."

"You are so daring to say this in front of us, Katsura." Hijikata hissed at him, drawing his sword.

"Hijikata-san, please do not start another fight." Shinpachi sighed. "You can go after Katsura-san when this end."

"Tch..." Hijikata sat back down and frowned.

"I think it will be better to zoom in on Shinsengumi. Shinsengumi is the police force. More development can be done with police force instead of just terrorism." Kondo said.

"What do you know about us Kondo?" Katsura questions. We Joi Rebels are like Robin Hoods, helping those Shinsengumi refuse to help."

"That is just self-justification. You can have all those touching reasons and a crime is a crime." Kondo said as he folded his arms.

"Blah blah blah. We are not here to hear your ideas and all. Get back to the topic. If there is nothing to add, we can just move on." Gintoki said.

"From your lack of additional respond, you must be the one who wrote that huh," Hijikata smirked at him teasingly.

"O ya." Shinpachi and Kagura then realize Gintoki call himself Gin-san too.

"It is up to you to guess. I am always backing a squeal, but if she comes back learned, she might be a little too overpowered for this anime. So just leave the author to figure it out." Gintoki is all calm and refused to admit or deny.

"The author will most likely use the same trick of sealing her mahou again for some reason." Yamazaki did a casual comment.

"I support part of Katsura-san's idea. Manju comes back, but she and Gin-san are not longer the main characters. The author can put another OC." Shinpachi said thoughtfully. "Anyway, squeal or not, the author need to improve on her writing and her story planning. She should spend more words and time on describing and explaining the concept she introduces."

"I like the Gin-chan proposing part, but I think it will screw up. Gintama always screws up." Kagura said.

"You three screw up, not us," Hijikata said.

"Actually, the author can make the romance more interesting by adding another OC from Manju's home, suiting her. Then torn between two men, jealousy, misunderstanding, dominance and ownership can be used. It will be a full flag romance story." Sogo suggested. "It might even end up in a tragedy when Dana lose it and killed them both before realising that all those is a misunderstanding and that Manju only loves him."

"The author is not as sadistic as you." Gintoki's left brow twitched.

"What do you know about the author? Mochi-san might really be even more sadistic." Katsura said.

"Why are you agreeing with your enemies on this?" Shinpachi looked at him with a frown.

"It might not be that bad Dana. After Manju got killed by you, the author might let you meet another girl who looks exactly like her and name her Mochi or Dango." Sogo ended this story.

"I will make you Takoyaki." Gintoki narrowed his eyes at the First Captain.

The door clicked and Manju came back in. "Sorry about that." She returned to her seat and took the board from Gintoki. "The second last question huh..."

"Manju, what do you think of a squeal?" Yamazaki asked.

"I am not supposed to give any views since I am an OC," Manju smiled and shook her head.

"Just say it. It is not like the author will do anything to you," Gintoki wants to know her thoughts too.

"I really can't." Manju shook her head again.

"Fine." Gintoki remained expressionless, but he felt a little unhappy. "Let's move on then."

* * *

Question: If the author wants to do a crossover with Gintama, which world should she do?

Answer: Rather than other anime worlds, I want to go to author's world and see what is it like. I also want to see who is this author to show such obvious favoritism between characters of Gintama, then punch her in the face and get her to write more about me.

By:-

"There is no way Mochi-san will let us cross over to her world after reading this." Shinpachi sweatdropped. He know clearly who wrote this, but decided not to say anything.

"I think it will be better if we go over to Hakuouki," Gintoki said. "The two Shinsengumi can work together to wipe out Takasugi and Zura. Then they can fight each other to uphold the real spirit of Shinsengumi. It will be even better to kill those rip-offs." He eyed Hijikata and said.

"I am thinking Dog Days. I can fluff them until my hands break off." Katsura said.

"Sports anime will be cool." Yamazaki started plotting in his head. They ignored Katsura's comment, to which the samurai cried foul.

"Souda. The author can write more about Kurokono Tasuke. Like, do a soul switch with Kuroko Tetsuya." Gintoki remembered his shadow companion who wanted to be forgotten, but he brings him up anyway.

"Samurai playing basketball huh..." Shinpachi started imagining it.

"I prefer Another." Sogo is suddenly wearing and eye patch with black hair.

"No way!" Hijikata and Gintoki said at the same time, causing Manju to chuckle. The two of them really hate scary things.

"I still prefer going to the author's world. We can force her to edit The Sun, the Moon and a Meteor too." Kagura tapped her chin and said.

"Kagura-chan, you just admitted that it was your answer." Shinpachi pointed out.

"So? Why should I deny or be afraid of people know I wrote that?" Kagura asked.

"Then you should have written your name in the beginning," Shinpachi said.

"That is my question. Mind your own business in getting your lens clean, glasses." Kagura scowled.

"That is it! I am going to ignore anyone who calls me glasses." Shinpachi slammed the table angrily. He had enough.

"How about Pokemon? Catch them all!" Kondo threw a Pokeball towards Gintoki, who ducked. The Pokeball bounced off the wall and hit Yamazaki. He actually disappeared into the ball as the ball shook.

Once...twice...thrice! Poof! Congratulations, you caught a male Yamazaki.

"We will forever be 10 years old too." Kondo took out a Pokedex and said. Manju is laughing so hard that she could not breathe while Katsura poked the Pokeball, then took it and shake it hard. When he accidentally hit the middle button. Yamazaki was sent flying out will lollipop eyes and pidgey circling above his head.

"Pokemon get so boring after repeating gameplay. Catching, fighting, contesting." Gintoki said lamely.

"I think a crossover to Yu Gi Oh will be fun." Shinpachi proposed. "We can have a Gintama deck where we are summoned as card monsters. It will be so cool."

"Who want to be monster?! I am the main character. If anything, I will be a duelist using cards containing you guys as monsters." Gintoki kind of like that idea. "Shinpachi will be a mahou card that allows me to see through enemies face down cards because of super x-ray glasses. Zura will be unbreakable long hair attached to any monster to boots defenses."

"Jia, Hijikata-san will be a puddle of mayonnaise where enemies slip and suffocate in it," Sogo said.

"Then you will be a bottle of tabasco!" Hijikata was a little offended.

Kagura laughed. "Sacrifices mayonnaise and tabasco to summon high-level monster, Inugami Sadaharu!" A hologram actually appeared on the table with Kondo as gorilla and Sadaharu. "Gorilla and Sadaharu are further sacrificed to special summon another monster." Kagura slapped a card on her duel disk. "Come forth, Kami no card! Meteor!" A miniature Manju hologram appeared. Manju just kept laughing with Kagura, hitting the table as her stomach ache like hell.

"Then summon natural silver perm parasites." Shinpachi joins in the fun and opened a card. "Manju's hair turned silver perm." The miniature Manju got a ridiculous afro that sent more of them laughing.

"Meteor, attack! Apocalypse!" Kagura shouted. A black hole appeared. The virtual battlefield exploded, ridding of all enemies and even the silver perm. "Winner, Kagura! Muwahahahahaha!" Everyone ended up laughing along except for Hijikata and Sogo.

As laughter finally die down, "That is the last one already right?" Hijikata packed up the paper works he had bought along.

"Yes. Thanks for coming." Manju smiled and nodded at the Shinsengumi.

"Glad to hear that!" Sogo fired the bazooka at Katsura, ignoring the fact that Kondo, Kagura and Shinpachi are nearby. He blasted a hole through the wall, leading to a chase through that hole. As the Shinsengumi left, Manju kept all the papers in a file and was going to leave too.

"Manju, you going already?" Kagura asked. "You finally come back. Only three hours."

"That is right Manju. Let us at least eat a meal together." Shinpachi said.

"After the meal, go for a date with Gin-chan!"

"But I s-"

[Please go ahead, as thanks for your help.] A plank card came out from under the kotatsu. [I will send you back after you are done.]

"Thank you." Manju beamed happily and thank Mochi. The four of them left the room and went back to Kabukichou. They decided to have their lunch at Otose Snacks so that everyone can catch up a bit. Manju did most of the talking since everyone is curious about her home.

"It sounds really awesome." Shinpachi is kind of excited to go over and see for himself.

"Yes. The people there are really nice." Manju nodded. "There is lots to learn and try too." She finished her bowl of unagi don and thank Otose-san for the meal. When she wanted to help and clean up, Shinpachi, Kagura and Tama chased Manju and Gintoki out, urging them to spend some time together.


	5. Chapter 5

As the couple walked the streets holding their hands, they had no plans of going anywhere. Manju enjoyed their simple walk, but Gintoki did not want to waste it just like that. "Want to just go back for a nap?" Gintoki asked after some time. Manju nodded. When they walked past Otose Snacks, they can still hear Shinpachi and Kagura inside.

Once she stepped into Yorozuya, Manju felt really relax. She went into the room where three of them share and pulled the futon that they had kept for her. Gintoki is rather automatic in squeezing into her futon and hugging her like a dakimakura. Rather then walking outside aimlessly, napping like that felt really comfortable. "Gintoki..."

"What?" Gintoki asked without opening his eyes.

"I love you." She watched as his eyes flew opened, blinking at her. "I just realized that I had never said that before even though we had been together for so long. Manju beamed and said. "Even when I confessed, I said I like you before you did."

"Don't say this kind of thing so suddenly you brat." Gintoki pinched her cheeks and pulled them in two opposite direction. "How do you want me to react? Say I love you and make myself OOC, or say nothing and ruin this moment?" He asked, blushing a little.

"I am fine with anything." Manju pulled his hand away and kissed him lightly, then buried her face in his chest and said, "I missed you so so much."

"I thought you are having so much fun there you don't really think of us," Gintoki smiled and kissed her head.

"I feel it." She looked up at him. "Both are fun but I confirmed it during the meeting just now. Being with you guys are so much more fun and happy." Manju smiled brightly. "One more year. I will be back in another year, so Gintoki, please... do not forget me."

He detected slight desperation from her tone, or was it his imagination? "Why will I forget you? If the author chooses to write a fresh Gintama fanfiction without you coming back, I will punch her until her parents would not recognise her. "

"Enn!" At that, Manju grinned happily.

Gintoki scoffed and kissed her on her lips. The kiss grew passionate quickly, their plans for a nap disrupted. "Hey..." Gintoki said as they pulled back a little breathless. "If you are reacting so actively to the kiss, I am going to assume that you are ok with sex now."

"Why does kissing automatically proceed to sex?" Manju asked in amusement.

"This situation, this setting. The author has to go that route or the readers will throw rotten eggs at her." Gintoki referred to how Manju said that three words just now, and that there are only the two of them at home, lying down in the same futon, embracing and kissing.

"Love hotel will be a better venue since we won't know when Shinpachi and Kagura will come back." Manju chuckled and said.

POOF!

Gintoki and Manju looked around, surprised to find themselves in a pink pink room on a round bed with two heart-shaped pillows. "You don't have any excuse now?" Gintoki smirked at her and asked. He did not wait for her answer. All he did was to kiss her again as he leaned closer to her.

Manju did not fight him when he pulled her obi free. Gintoki was encouraged to go farther as he slides her kimono of her shoulder. The kiss they share broke with Manju turning red and a little shy. It was more so when she saw how Gintoki was looking at her with a very serious look.

"What, are you scared?" Gintoki pressed his head on hers and asked.

"A... little."

"I will be very gentle. I am a gentleman after all." Gintoki pressed his lips on hers again after pushing her to lie back. He undid his belt and threw it god knows where as he deepened the kiss. Manju was readily kissing him back, enjoying as much as he is while her hands pressed against his chest.

The fast beats from his heart pumped not only blood but the heat of sexual desire through his body as he put his hands into her kimono and on her waist. Not used to someone touching her like that, Manju thought that she should touch him too, so she tugged his kimono that comes off quite easily since Gintoki always wears his kimono with one hand free. His black top is a little more troublesome to get off since it was somewhat tight fitting.

Trailing kisses down her nape on onto her collar bone and chest, Gintoki left another love bite above her heart while his left hand moved upwards and pressed on her right breast. Manju grew really embarrassed and nervous and tried to calm herself down by touching his hair. It really is soft and fluffy. She ran her fingers through it as her left hand slide down his back to his waist and embraced it.

"Manju, I love you." Gintoki whispered it next to her ears. Besides showing his love for her directly by saying it, it was also for him to kind of ask for permission to proceed for his index finger hand hooked her panties and is tugging it. "One last warning Manju. If you don't stop me now, I am not sure if I can stop myself later if you tell me to." He added. "There is this part of me that want to take you until you can't get up due to body aches."

"Hmmm..." Manju chuckled in amusement. "Do you just want to hear me saying that I want you? Something like that?" She smirked. "Or maybe, 'I am all yours.' sounds better."

"That is it." Gintoki pulled her underwear down then touched her between her legs.

Red face and shy, She squeezed her legs close and held his hand. "There is no return ticket, girlfriend-san." He held both her hands together with one hand while he continued to finger her with another.

Kagura is right. She does have very smooth and bouncy skin.

Manju started getting goosebumps all over, her breathing a little short. "Wait... Gintoki..." Her voice came out desperate, much to both their surprise.

"You are unexpectedly looking forward to this huh." Gintoki sneered and a put a finger inside her, and another once she got used to it. "Man-chan, if you are not going to relax, it might be painful." Gintoki could feel that she is tense even though she said she is ready.

"I... am a little scared." She looked away and said. Her pink face and watery eyes make her looked better then how Gintoki had imagined.

"Don't worry. If you really want me to stop, I will do that." He made her look at him. When she nodded, he kissed her deeply. Gintoki not sure if it will work, but he decided to coax her into giving more attention to their kisses. That way, she might slowly relax.

It actually worked.

As his nudged her legs, the hotel room door opened, causing both of them to jump. Manju pulled her kimono close and ran into the toilet. Gintoki looked at the hotel staff and the after looked back at him. The staff was tasked to tidy for the before the next customer checks in. She did not know the current customer had yet to check out. Closing the door, Gintoki heard fast footsteps disappearing into the distant.

Mood shattered, Gintoki got off the bed and put on his clothes. Manju came back out properly dress, face red. "Emm... I will see you in a year time then." She said, then tiptoed and kissed him.

"Ah." Gintoki smiled and watched her leave. "Shinpachi,"

"Hai."

"Kagura."

"Hone."

His two sidekicks came in, each with two bags. "Got what I tell you to prepare?" Gintoki asked with a flat expression. The two brats showed him the contents.

"These sticks. How old are these eggs." Gintoki frowned and pinched his nose. "It is brown and mushy.

"Don't know. Sadaharu laid them." Kagura said.

"This is better than normal rotten eggs." Gintoki took one bag from Shinpachi as three of them face the screen you are looking at. "Oi reader, go away. These are for the poopymochi-san!"

The three of them hurl four bags of 'rotten eggs' at your screen.

Fin.


End file.
